


Crawl Home

by Lifeon_mars



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post Detroit Evolution, Title from a Hozier Song, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, like all my fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeon_mars/pseuds/Lifeon_mars
Summary: “Is that all you’re afraid of?”“Maybe we’re too different after all.”*Did anyone really think the start of this pair's relationship was going to be straight forward?AKA: In which Gavin Reed can't communicate his feelings, like AT ALL.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 6





	Crawl Home

RK900 was built a cold emotionless android, designed with intelligence and strength in mind. What his creators definitely did not build him to do, was to spend warm Sunday mornings relaxing with his human partner and their two cats. Rk900 however, did this anyway.  
His skin was retracted and his cold white hand was lazily tracing scars on Gavin Reed’s chest. Some recent bruises and painful looking scars, others healed over, but always visible. RK900 hated seeing them. His skin healed itself completely, sometimes with a little technical help, but he nearly always ended up looking the same as he always did, no matter how damaged he got on a mission. Gavin’s skin, did not. Sometimes it seemed like the detective didn’t even avoid the damage, charging out in dangerous situations, always putting himself before his partner. Which didn’t make sense to the android. He was nearly indestructible. Gavin was not.  
He didn’t even want to think about losing his partner. Not now that he had him like this. Years of loving him unrequited, thinking that asshole would never feel the same way. And now? Well, now it had been a few months of a love very much requited. Sometimes it didn’t feel real. But on the other hand, lying in bed, bodies intertwined, fingers in his hair, nothing had ever felt more real.  
Gavin Reed opened one eye, looking up sleepily at the android he was lying on.  
“Morning.” He groaned, still half asleep. He closed his eye again and yawned, “No alarm today, Nines?”  
“No. I thought you deserved the extra sleep.”  
“You spoil me.”  
“I do. But don’t go getting used to it” Nines quipped back, but was looking at him fondly. He’d spoil his human every chance he got.  
They lay like this for another while. Gavin couldn’t tell how long it had been. Nines knew it had been exactly 14 minutes and 32 seconds. But he wasn’t paying attention to that. Just the fact that Gavin’s hair still smelled faintly of shampoo and smoke and how his face looked so at rest like this. It was a rare and beautiful sight to see Detective Reed without a scowl, although Nines loved his face even when he was frowning.  
Eventually Gavin sat up, stretching, and RK900 craved his warmth once again.  
“Breakfast?” He asked the android, getting out of bed.  
RK900 scanned his memory files. “We have half a packet of pancake mix in the kitchen, top shelf, left hand cupboard.”  
Gavin grinned. “Alright tin can, pancakes it is.” And he grabbed a shirt to pull over his head, as Nines walked past him to the kitchen, planting a kiss on Gavin’s shoulder.  
He took a small pride in the fact that Nines called it the kitchen. It wasn’t Gavin’s kitchen anymore. It was theirs. Their apartment, their cats, their life. He couldn’t remember exactly when Nines moved in. He just… stopped leaving. They did everything together anyway; it didn’t feel like much had changed. Waking up next to the android made him feel like the luckiest guy on earth. Not that he’d admit that to Nines. The guy had a big enough head already. “Oh RK900? You must be so ground-breaking! One of a kind!” Gavin had heard that more times than he could count. Yeah, he was sure Nines didn’t need Gavin gushing over him too.  
The detective stood in the doorway, watching his android partner cook. He was pretty sure RK wasn’t built to cook pancakes. He wondered when Nines had learned to. He wondered a lot about him. What was it like waking up from programming? What goes on in that head of his now?  
Nines made Gavin a better person. Ironic for a robot. He didn’t understand the term falling in love until Nines. But he certainly did now.  
Nines looked over from the stove. Gavin always looked away sheepishly when he was caught staring, it made the android smile. But he could tell from one look that something more was up. Gavin was stressed, which wasn’t exactly what Nines was expecting. He watched with a worried frown as the human headed to the balcony, unlit cigarette between his fingers.

“M’not hungry” Gavin said, taking a long drag from his cigarette. Nines hovered by the table with the pancakes he had made.  
“Well I can’t eat them.” He replied eventually, “But you need food.”  
“Sorry Nines, lost my appetite” Gavin responded stiffly.  
“Gavin, smoking isn’t of any nutritional value. Breakfast is.”  
Gavin prepared a sarcastic response but made eye contact with Nines and lost his nerve. He sighed, putt out the cigarette and took a seat at the table. Nines smiled but Gavin could still tell he was confused.  
There was still tension in the air as Gavin ate. Nines looked pretty okay, whispering sweetly at Panda, the small black and white cat on his lap. Their grey longhair Fowler was less affectionate. The name was Gavin’s idea of course.  
But Gavin could see through that. Nines was talkative, always on about a case or something. It wasn’t like him to be so quiet at breakfast. And Gavin knew it was his own fault. Nines could tell something was up with him.  
But what was he supposed to say? That everything was okay? He couldn’t lie to Nines.  
He also couldn’t tell Nines that what was wrong, may well mean the end of their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments if you enjoyed or have any tips! They make my day :)


End file.
